Musical Gals
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Meloetta and Melody Pianissima are two very musical girls who come from different worlds. But when Meloetta gets transported to the mansion, she meets Melody, and they literally have a blast together!
1. Chapter 1

**Musical Gals**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Well, thank you Mr. Rhedo. Yes, that means you, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. You've once again inspired me to make something like this. But Meloetta and Melody Pianissima are a lot alike, arn't they? I just had to write about both of them.

* * *

Meloetta was in the middle of a grassy field, enjoying the sunlight while enjoying a carton of sweet vanilla icing, licking her lips while smiling. "Gosh, it sure is a great day to enjoy this sweet, vanilla icing of mine!"

Suddenly, a huge, dark portal opened up behind Meloetta, sucking her in as she screamed in fright, being tossed out in the middle of a dark area, looking up as she saw a huge mansion. Meloetta got up, dusting herself off as she crossed her arms in annoyance. "Well that was uncalled for!" she grumbled. "The author can't come up with a better excuse to bring me to these places!"

Meloetta simply shook it off as she gawked at the huge mansion, approaching it with caution. Suddenly, there was a huge bolt of lighting behind the mansion, which frighted her as she shrieked with fear, hiding behind the nearby gravestone. Meloetta slowly raised her head above the gravestone, shaking in fear. "What is this place?"

Meloetta turned invisible, floating through the double doors and going into the foyer, looking around in curiosity, seeing a bunch of stuff. "Gosh. This mansion sure is huge." Meloetta then floated through the doors on the first floor and into Area 2 of the mansion, the hallway being dark. Lucky for Meloetta, none of the other ghosts noticed her as she phased through the fake door trap to the right of her into the dining room without setting it off. Meloetta turned visible and looked around, wondering if there was any icing, then she went to the kitchen and looked all over, but there was no icing anywhere. "Oh well. I can't expect a place like this to have icing." Meloetta made herself invisible again, phasing through the wall, then she heard loud music coming from another room to the right of her. Curious as to what it was, Meloetta phased through the door, ending up inside the Conversatory.

Meloetta made herself visible and looked around, wondering where the music was coming from, when she noticed that the piano at the other end of the room seemed to be playing itself! "Oh my Arceus!" she exclaimed. "This place really is haunted!" Meloetta shivered in fear, hiding behind the big cello. "I gotta get out of here!" Then, much to her embarassment, Meloetta's stomach grumbled, prompting her to rub it with her paddle shaped hands. "Gosh, all that icing I ate is making me gassy..." Meloetta stated. "Oh well. I'm sure I can hold it-"

Meloetta accidently farted loudly, releasing a loud tuba-like poot as she blushed with embarassment, hoping that no one else was around. "Oh my! That was rather loud! I need to get out of here before I-" another tuba fart blasted its way out of Meloetta's gassy, musical butt. "Oh no..." Meloetta sighed as she kept pooting and tooting, her farts ranging from tuba sounds to trumpet sounds, ranging from raunchy to wet as they all lifted her black dress, causing her to cover her big butt in embarrassment, still hoping no one else was around.

Suddenly, Melody Pianissima stopped playing the piano, making herself visible as she clapped to Meloetta's gassy performance. "That was amazing! Simply stirring!" Melody complemented.

Meloetta turned towards the piano, letting out a horrified shriek, a tiny poot squeaking its way out of her butt cheeks as she turned invisible. "EEP! A GHOST!" she screamed in a very high pitch. "Leave me alone!"

Melody got up and floated towards Meloetta. "It's ok! I'm not going to hurt you, little girl."

Meloetta made herself visible again, shivering a bit, being cautious. "Y-You're not?

Melody giggled a bit. "Of course not!"

Meloetta sighed of relief as she patted her chest, letting out a cute little trumpet toot. "Thank you..." she murmured. "So why were you clapping for me? What did I do?"

Melody smiled, placing her hands on her hips. "Why, that music that came out of your butt. Simply amazing!"

Meloetta smiled and blushed, letting out another loud trombone fart, giggling a bit. "Thanks. It'a part of what makes me special. I _am_ the Melody Pokemon after all!"

Melody's yellow eyes lit up, intrigued by Meloetta's musical butt. "Fascinating. that farting music of yours, I just love it! You know why? Because my butt can produce music too!" Melody placed her hands on her butt, which released a loud trumpet-like fart, followed by a deeper, trombone-like fart that went deeper in pitch, becoming tuba-like. Melody giggled, releasing a cute little poot afterwards.

Meloetta smiled, her eyes lit up, intrigued by Melody's musical farts. "Oh my Arceus! Finally, someone else who can fart music like me!" she exclaimed happily, before realizing something. "Wait, you're a ghost! Ghosts don't fart! So how can you fart?"

Melody giggled, placing her hand by her mouth as she released another loud one that echoed through the Conservatory. "That was the author's first question too! Turns out, this is a fanfic, which means that cute, girly ghosts like me CAN fart!" she stated, another loud, tuba fart proving her statement true.

Meloetta clapped, smiling with glee as she finally felt like she found a true friend. "Amazing! Y'know, with our big, musical gassy butts, we could make our own orchestra!"

Melody suddenly snapped in anger, waving her arms at Meloetta, which went right through her due to Melody being a ghost. "My butt is not big!" she snapped.

Meloetta floated back, quivering in fear. "I'm sorry! What I meant was, it's nice!"

Melody relaxed, smiling as she let out 5 trombone farts, each one louder and higher pitched than the last, except for the last one, which sounded like a low tuba. "Thank you! No one's ever been this nice to me before."

Meloetta and Melody couldn't help but continue to release more trumpet, trombone and tuba music from their butts as they both laughed, having a great time inside the mansion as the huge farts that filled the Conversatory started lingering out of the room towards the other rooms, with Meloetta forgetting that she was scared in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Meloetta and Melody continued to enjoy each other's company as they both continued farting up an orchestra, their farts ranging from deep tuba toots to cute trumpet toots.

"Gosh, Melly! You're one gassy musical girl, just like me! It makes me wish I was alive to enjoy it!" Melody commented, smiling as a tuba toot escaped her transparent butt cheeks, which somehow lifted up her dress, revealing her ghostly panties, which much more surprisingly, were wet from her intense musical farting.

Meloetta smiled and stretched as she farted out a high trumpet toot, lifting her stretched arms up as it slowly turned into a deep tuba poot, making her smile more as she loved it. "Oh Melody, you're a ghost! You have all eternity to fart like this! And plus you can make yourself invisible to avoid embarrassment when your butt blows like that!"

Melody blushed and giggled, a squeaky toot coming out. "Yes, but you're free to explore the world as you please, and I'm stuck in this mansion! And besides, thanks to you, I don't feel embarrassed!"

Meloetta smiled wider as she released a loud and proud tuba fart in response to Melody's high pitched squeaky toot. "I feel the same way about myself because of you!" Meloetta proceeded to hug Melody in affection, but she ending up passing through her.

Melody couldn't help but giggle at this as another loud trombone fart escaped her ghostly butt cheeks. "Hey Melly, since you're here, you want to play video games?"

Meloetta pooted loudly and highly in excitement. "Do I! It'll be nice to do something new besides rubbing icing in my privates all day!"

Melody placed her hand over her mouth in awe, intrigued by Meloetta's icing fetish. "Wow! You're one literally sweet girl arn't you?"

"I guess." Meloetta claimed, giving a cheerful, cute, happy expression as another trumpet toot squeaked its way out of her cute tuba butt.


End file.
